


Simon vs. The Bases

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Simon vs. [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bram, Communication, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Semi-Public Shenanigans, Sex Dreams, Sex Talks With Friends, Slightly Poor Communication, Smut, Top!Bram, Underage Drinking, bottom!simon, flip flop, safe sex, safe sex is good sex, slight angst, talking about feelings, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Okay, so, it’s not like Simon hasn’t thought about it.Because like… Bram is hot, right? Like, really, really, really, ridiculously good looking, right?So, of course, Simon, being of sound, teenage boy mind, thinks about it. Maybe actually quite a lot.Or, Simon and Bram start to explore the physical aspects of their relationship.





	1. First.

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely readers!   
> I hope this is a moment you've all been waiting for (I know I have)  
> I've been dying to write something a little more explicit for these two precious flower children so here we are!  
> I had this idea to write scenes for every major step as these two kind of discover and explore the physical aspects of their relationship. It's going to be very sweet and full of communication, because that's how I imagine these two would do it.   
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (also, the plan is that I'm going to go through the bases, with maybe a few small add ins featuring their friends and fun talks about all that good stuff. The bases according to my definition go as follows: First - over the clothes stuff. Second - hand jobs. Third - Oral. Home - this one goes without saying, right?)
> 
>  
> 
> So, strap in! It's about to get smutty! ;)

**First.**

 

Okay, so, it’s not like Simon hasn’t thought about it. 

Because like… Bram is hot, right? Like, really, really, really, ridiculously good looking, right?

So, of course, Simon, being of sound, teenage boy mind, thinks about it. Maybe actually quite a lot.

But. 

But then there’s the whole never-been-kissed-before-this and the never-been-touched-by-another-person-before combined with a constant paranoia of _what if I suck at it?_

And Simon thought school was hard enough. Now he’s got all this ~sexual frustration~ to deal with.

They don’t talk about it, or at least they haven’t yet, which is okay. Honestly, Simon doesn’t know how to bring it up and he’s 99% sure he’ll just combust on the spot from sheer embarrassment if he did. 

So instead, he just continues to enjoy their random makeouts, pretending like he’s not hard as a rock and sneaking off the the bathroom to calm himself down. 

It’s fine. Really.

Until it isn’t. 

They’re at Simon’s house, as they are most times they both have free time. (It goes unspoken between them that Simon’s parents are much more cool with having them over and giving them their space than Bram’s mom is. She’ll get there, it’s just still very new, for everyone involved.)

More specifically, they are in Simon’s bed, which technically is not new for them, as they can usually be found there whenever they manage to get some time alone and don’t have to worry about parentis interruptus. 

Simon gets worked up quickly, but let’s be honest, a strong breeze could set him off these days. It’s a miracle he hasn’t come in his pants yet just from the way Bram is biting on his lip and, sweet baby Jesus, kissing on his neck like that.

With Bram on top of him, strong thighs bracketing his legs and hands fisting his hair, Simon actually is in quite the position to just… grab Bram’s hips and pull him down on him and… just go for it. 

So Simon does. 

Simon hooks his fingers in Bram’s belt loops and just… tugs. Bram goes willingly, then Simon grinds his hips up once, experimentally, a surprised groan escaping his lips when he realizes that Bram is hard, too. 

Simon gives another tentative roll of his hips, this time earning him a moan from Bram (which if that is not the best goddamn sound Simon has ever heard) and Bram buries his face in Simon’s neck.

“Si, I’m going to come in my pants if you keep that up,” Bram breathes hotly, and his words make Simon pause. 

“Oh,” Simon says dumbly, because yes, he started this, but no, he didn’t really think this through.

Bram lifts up to look at Simon and smiles, brushing Simon’s hair from his forehead. 

“Look, if it’s not something… if you’re not ready for that, we can stop. Just take a breather and go about our business. But… if you want to continue… “ Bram pauses and takes a breath before swallowing and continuing. “I’m game if you are.”

Simon grins and can’t help but laugh about how awkward this should be, but really isn’t. Simon pulls Bram in for a much needed kiss and then pushes all other thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on being here in the moment with Bram. 

Bram takes control of the kiss, slowing it down and settling Simon from his crazed and frantic state to something more passionate and calm. Bram coaxes Simon’s mouth open and slides a hand around the side of his neck, making Simon shiver. 

Simon’s hands are currently fisted in the sides of Bram’s shirt, but he slowly unclenches them and relaxes as Bram’s tongue teases into his mouth. The longer they kiss, the braver Simon feels knowing that Bram hasn’t run away or stopped them yet. Bram wants this, too, just as much _(and, God, maybe even more?)_ than Simon does. 

With a sudden wave of bravery, Simon slides his hands from Bram’s waist over the swell of his ass and into the back pockets of his jeans. Simon can’t breathe as he grabs two handfuls of Bram’s ass, forcing Bram down on him and he moans when their hips meet again in a delicious grind.

It’s quick after that, the contact of their groins all they needed for them to finally give in and full out go for it. They don’t talk again, just allow themselves to get worked up and let it build up between them.

It all happens so fast, the way their hips grind together at a quicker and more desperate rate until Simon knows he’s on the brink. They’re no longer kissing, Bram instead gasping hotly against Simon’s neck and if the higher pitch of his moans is anything to go by, he’s about to come, too. 

Simon pulls one of his hands out of Bram’s back pocket in favor of his hair, and he grips him a bit too tightly as his only signal that he’s about to let go. Bram makes a sound that can only be described as a whine as his hips stutter against Simon’s, and it’s that noise that makes Simon completely lose it. 

Simon’s pretty sure he makes a pretty embarrassing sound himself as he comes, but he can’t know for sure as his mind is completely overwhelmed with a warm feeling of intense pleasure. Simon holds Bram tight against him as he tries to bring himself back down to Earth.

And then… and then it kind of sinks in that Simon has crossed some sort of invisible milestone, some sort of invisible wall and now here he is on the other side, unable to say he’s never gotten another person off before. 

Sure it was just basic dry humping, but to Simon, it was like he’d crossed a major milestone in his life and can now cross off something major on his ‘Big Gay Bucket List’. 

Afterwards, they just kind of lay there. Bram rolls off Simon onto his back and they both just stare at the ceiling as they try to catch their breath and come to terms with what they just did. 

“That was…” Bram starts, unable to complete the sentence.

“Intense,” Simon supplies, rolling to face Bram, but upon noting his expression falter, he quickly adds. “But so good. I liked it. I… I’m glad we did that.”

“Good. Me, too,” Bram smiles and then leans in and kisses Simon breathless again.

When they break apart, Bram traces his fingers over Simon’s cheek and Simon takes a self indulgent moment to admire what Bram looks like still in his post-orgasm haze. _I did that, Simon thinks, I made him look like that._

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bram asks, and Simon knows part of the reason he’s asking is because he does. 

“I think we probably should, yeah,” Simon says, licking his lips and smiling at Bram. “I think we’ve made it clear that we liked it and wanted it to happen. I just… I guess the question now is… are we, like, ready for more than that?”

Bram nods, thinking about it before he answers. Simon watches him carefully, making sure he’s not panicking at all.

“I don’t want to sound cliché or anything, but I want everything to be special. You mean something to me and this… us… it’s the most important thing in my life. I don’t want to mess it up by rushing into something or one of us pressuring the other… or just doing it because we think the other one wants to or that we’re, like _supposed_ to be doing it, you know?”

“I agree,” Simon says, nodding. “I’m not… I’m not ready for anything more yet.”

Bram smiles and lifts up to press a quick, soft kiss to Simon’s lips. They lay there for a few more minutes as their breathing returns to normal, smiling at each other softly every few moments. Simon forgets for a moment that they probably should change, so many other thoughts swirling in his head. 

“Do you ever feel like… like we did things backwards?” Simon asks. 

“How do you mean?” Bram asks. 

“Like, I feel like most couples start with hooking up, at least that seems like how it happens nowadays. We sort of did it the opposite. We build our emotional connection without even knowing who the other person was. I feel like we… fell for each other before we even met. I don’t know. It just feels like we’ve fallen behind with all the physical stuff and I don’t want us to… like, feel like we need to rush to catch up with where we are emotionally.”

“I understand what you’re saying,” Bram says, nodding slowly. “I think as long as we’re just open and honest with each other, we’re going to be okay. I know talking about all that stuff… it can be awkward and uncomfortable to bring up, but just know that I’d rather us be upfront with each other than for us to get ourselves in a bad situation, if that makes sense.”

“I agree,” Simon says, reaching out and taking Bram’s hand in his, squeezing it. “I promise I’ll always tell you how I’m feeling.”

“Me, too,” Bram says, and then he seals it with a kiss. 

“Speaking of being honest,” Simon says when he pulls back. “I think a quick changing is in order.”

Bram bursts out laughing as Simon gestures to his pants. Simon gets up off the bed and walks over to his dresser to pull out two pairs of boxers. 

“It’s not weird for me to lend these to you, right?” Simon asks, tossing a pair to Bram.

“I think it’s less weird than making me go on with drying come in my pants for the rest of the day,” Bram laughs. 

“Cool,” Simon nods. “Um, you can change in the bathroom first.”

Bram smiles and gets up to head to the bathroom. Simon flops back on his bed while he waits for Bram and can’t help but smile dopily at his ceiling as his mind swirls with all the great things that are to come _(all the puns intended)._


	2. Second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second base, here we come! ;)
> 
> (p.s. thank you for the encouraging comments, I know it's been a minute since the first post. End of the school year is hard, but summer is very very soon!)

**Second.**

It’s two weeks before the topic comes up again.

Simon can’t lie though, he’s thought about it it every single waking second of his existence since their first adventure into the land of More Than Kissing. 

It starts in a rather embarrassing way, which is Simon waking up in the middle of the early morning on a Thursday sweaty and harder than he thinks he’s ever been. 

And for a moment, Simon can’t for the life of him figure out what’s happening, can’t hold on to what he was dreaming just moments before that left him in this state. It kind of makes him panic a little as he tries to steady himself and take stock of what’s happening. 

As Simon begins to take deep breaths, counting them as he goes, he closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing instead of how the rest of his body feels like it’s on fire and wound tight as a spring. 

Once Simon’s heart rate has returned to a more normal rhythm, Simon opens his eyes. Simon looks down at himself and realizes with a start that though the rest of his body has calmed down, one part in particular has not gotten the memo.

Simon debates closing his eyes again and trying to fall back to sleep and just ignore it, but his dick seems to hate that idea and gives a painful throb, making Simon hastily shove his hand down his pants and give in.

Simon squeezes his eyes closed as he begins to stroke himself slowly. Flashes from his dream come back to him as he goes, mostly of Bram close to him, kissing him, touching him, bringing him to orgasm. Simon replays it over and over in his mind until he’s coming all over his stomach.

The guilt doesn’t really hit him until he’s seconds from sleep, but it jolts him back to full consciousness.

It’s not like he cheated, Simon just suddenly feels so _weird_ about getting himself off without Bram knowing. And really, it’s not like he needs his permission or expects Bram to like, tell him or ask him every time he needs to, you know, but…that doesn’t change the fact that Simon feels so guilty. 

Maybe it’s because he was thinking about Bram when he did it. Like he was imagining Bram in some pretty compromising positions without his consent and that… that doesn’t feel right now after the fact. 

Simon needs to talk to Bram about it. 

Simon rolls over and looks at his clock. 4:13AM. 

So, maybe right now is not the best time to talk about it. It can wait until tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow is better. 

With that thought, SImon closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep for a few more hours until his alarm wakes him for school. 

**~*~*~**

Friday after school, Simon’s over at Bram’s house for a few hours. Bram’s mom was supposed to be home, but she called Bram while they were on their way to the house to tell him a last minute meeting came up that was going to take (a blissful) two hours. 

At the risk of seeming too presumptuous, Simon held back and let Bram lead him into the house, hanging back in the foyer as Bram stepped out of his shoes and locked the door behind them. 

Bram notices Simon’s hesitation almost immediately, and Simon looks down at his feet, blushing. 

“What’s up with you?” Bram asks softly, reaching for Simon’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’ve been acting really sheepish all day.”

“Um, there’s something that I want to talk to you about,” Simon begins to say, glancing up to meet Bram’s eyes for just a moment, then drops his gaze again quickly. “I just… it’s… private.”

“Good thing we’re home alone, then,” Bram teases and it makes Simon’s stomach flip. 

“Um, yeah,” Simon says nervously, shifting his weight on his feet. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Bram asks. “We can totally have our conversation here in the foyer, but I get the feeling you may be more comfortable in my room.”

“Sure, yeah,” Simon says nodding and then he looks up to smile at Bram, feeling better when he can focus on the warmth of Bram’s smile back to him.

Bram drags Simon upstairs and with every step they take, Simon feels anxiety start to creep in again as it starts to sink in that he’s about to come clean to Bram about what he did last night. It’s not like he thinks Bram’s going to be mad or anything, it’s just… awkward to talk about. 

They walk into Bram’s room and Bram flops onto his bed, grinning at Simon as he slowly joins him. Bram pulls Simon down so he’s laying down next to him. Bram rests a hand on Simon’s waist, and Simon feels shy all over again. 

“Baby, talk to me,” Bram says softly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I… I had a sex dream about you,” Simon blurts out. “Last night. I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I don’t know if that’s okay or not. I just… I wanted to tell you and I… I don’t want to make you feel weird or anything. I also… when I woke up… I… I, um, I got myself off. Thinking about you. I’m really sorry, Bram.”

Bram doesn’t say anything for a moment, watching Simon carefully before he fights back a smile and opens his mouth. “You don’t have to apologize, Simon. That’s not something to be sorry for.”

Simon sighs, feeling relieved. “I just… I felt weird about doing that without you knowing about it. I know it sounds a little crazy, but I just… I felt like I should have had your consent or something to be thinking about you in that way.”

“Simon, I’m your boyfriend. That comes with certain privileges,” Bram explains.

“It was just that… I was thinking about things that we haven’t… we haven’t done yet,” Simon admits quietly. 

“Ah,” Bram says. 

“See? I hate that I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Simon mumbles. 

“Si, look at me,” Bram says when Simon diverts his gaze. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m not. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Simon asks. 

“Very. Simon, you’re allowed to get yourself off when you need to. I know we just started, like, getting physical with each other, but that doesn’t mean you have to tell me or ask me every time you’re feeling horny. Granted, I would love to be able to help you out, but realistically, I can’t be there every time.”

“Do you, you know?” Simon asks after a moment of quiet nodding as he took in everything Bram said.

“Yeah,” Bram nods. 

“Oh, okay,” Simon says and that knowledge does something to him, and he doesn’t really know how to process it.

They’re quiet for a few minutes, Bram playing with the cloth of Simon’s hoodie and Simon trying to wrap his mind around the image of Bram getting himself off. Simon really, really wants to know what that looks like.

“Can you… can you show me?” Simon asks shyly.

“Show you what?” Bram asks, innocent smile on his mouth.

“You know,” Simon mumbles, picking at a stray thread on Bram’s blanket. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Si,” Bram says, steadying Simon’s hand and holding it in two of his. 

Simon rolls his eyes and then forces himself to make eye contact with Bram. “I want to watch you, you know. _Touchyourself.”_

Bram smiles hugely and then pulls Simon in to kiss him deeply. Simon’s cheeks are flaming, but he gives in to the kiss willingly, falling pliant under Bram’s purposeful tongue as he coaxes Simon’s lips apart.

Simon is wrapped up in the kissing that he doesn’t realize that Bram’s undoing his pants until Bram pulls back and, yep, Bram’s shoving down his pants and it’s like everything is moving in slow, stilted motion as Simon’s presented with the very real fact that he’s about to see Bram’s dick for the first time.

Bram sits back against his pillows and eases his pants and boxers down to his mid thighs, but Simon hastily looks away, suddenly feeling self conscious about seeing Bram like this.

“Si, it’s okay, really,” Bram says softly. “You can look at me.”

Simon holds his breath as he turns and focuses on keeping his eyes on Bram’s face at first, mentally preparing himself for what he’s about to see. Simon doesn’t want to seem too eager, but his heart is racing and he can’t contain his curiosity. 

Simon takes a deep breath and slowly lowers his gaze, but his breath immediately catches in his throat when he lays his eyes on Bram’s naked lower half. 

For starters, Bram is big. If Simon wasn’t in so much shock, he would feel more self conscious about his boyfriend being bigger than he is. 

Then there’s the whole Bram-touching-himself thing. Bram’s stroking himself, twisting a little at the head and Simon watches in awe as he sees Bram work himself over, fist covering the pink head of his cock on the upstroke and then pulling back down as he works his wrist on the downstroke. 

“Fuck,” Simon whispers, unaware that he’s said it until Bram’s gaze snaps up and he smiles at him. 

“Like what you see?” Bram asks, though his voice is a little stained. 

“Can I… can I…,” Simon asks, reaching out tentatively, but then retracts his hand. 

“Do you want to touch me?” Bram asks, letting go of his cock and Simon groans as it slaps quietly against his thigh. 

Simon licks his lips and then nods quickly. Bram smiles shyly at Simon and then takes Simon’s hand in his when Simon doesn’t move immediately. Bram guides Simon’s hand to his groin and Simon forgets how to breathe when he feels the solid warmth under his palm and it’s so hard to compute in his mind that he’s touching Bram _there_ for the first time.

“Can you… can you walk me through it?” Simon asks softly, mouth feeling dry. “I want… I want you to feel good and I want to… I want to do it how you like.”

“Okay,” Bram says, just as quiet. “Start out like… like you would on yourself.”

Simon nods and takes a deep breath before he wraps his fingers around Bram and starts to move up and down. Bram sighs and visibly relaxes back into the pillows, which Simon takes as a good sign. 

“Now squeeze a little at the base…,” Bram says and pauses as Simon does. “There you go, then stroke up and… twist your wrist a bit. Yes.”

Simon realizes he’s stopped breathing when he hears Bram moan. Simon chews on his bottom lip and repeats everything Bram just told him to do. 

“It’s… the head is very sensitive,” Bram says, voice coming out in airy gasps. “If you… if you just… press your thumb in it…”

Simon licks his lips and then experimentally presses his thumb into Bram’s slit. Bram’s reaction is immediate. His whole body trembles and he moans high in the back of his throat, hand flying out to grip Simon’s bicep. 

“Si, I’m going to come,” Bram moans. “Don’t stop.”

Simon opens his mouth to say something, but words fail him. Instead, Simon just continues to stroke Bram at a rhythmic pace and watches Bram’s face carefully as becomes more and more wrecked. 

“Si,” Bram practically whimpers, and then he’s coming and Simon can’t look away. 

Simon thought Bram was breathtaking the first time he watched him orgasm, but this. This is heart stoppingly good and Simon wants to sear this image onto the backs of his eyelids. 

“Fuck, Bram,” Simon whispers as he watches come spurt from his cock in thick ropes. “You’re so hot.”

Simon continues to work Bram over until his whole body is trembling and he forcibly has to remove Simon’s hand from his cock. Simon blushes and Bram smiles at him sheepishly. 

“That was… really good,” Bram says, voice slow and saited. “It’s your turn now, though.”

“W-what?” Simon stutters, suddenly self-conscious.

“Yep, fair is fair,” Bram says, reaching over, taking a tissue and then wipes down his stomach. “Come here.”

 

Bram lays back and spreads his legs, kicking off his pants and then opening his arms for Simon. Simon hesitates, but then he’s settling in against Bram’s chest. Bram runs his hands down Simon’s arms slowly, then carefully moves to his chest. It’s slow and sensual and calms Simon’s nerves while getting him worked up in a completely different way.

“Let me take care of you,” Bram whispers, lips tracing over Simon’s neck, making Simon tilt his head and sigh in pleasure.

“O-okay,” Simon stammers, melting deeper into Bram’s front and resting his palms against Bram’s strong thighs on either side of him.

“Just,” kiss, “Relax,” kiss, “And” kiss, “Give” kiss, “In.”

Simon focuses on his breathing as Bram begins to undo Simon’s pants. Simon feels on the edge of panic, but he does everything in his power to keep himself grounded. 

“Stop me if it’s too much,” Bram whispers suddenly, tone less sensual and more solid. 

Simon nods a bit too enthusiastically from his nerves, but Bram stretches to press a kiss to his cheek anyways. Simon hears Bram sigh, maybe in relieve at knowing Simon’s okay with this, okay with him taking control and leading the way. 

Then Bram just kind of… dives in. Next thing Simon knows, Bram’s opening Simon’s pants and slipping his hand down into the front of Simon’s underwear. 

Simon lets out a surprised gasp at the feeling of Bram’s fingers touching him there. Bram’s fingers curl around Simon and it’s immediately overwhelming to Simon how quickly this is all going to be over. 

Simon bites his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing sounds. Simon closes his eyes and tilts his head back far enough so it rests against Brams shoulder, giving Bram access to Simon’s neck, which he mouths at wettly. 

And… yeah. Simon’s absolutely done for. 

_“Bram…,”_ Simon gasps, voice shaky as he tries to keep himself grounded enough to warn him.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you,” Bram whispers, then takes Simon’s earlobe between his teeth. 

If Simon weren’t completely consumed by his orgasm, he would have half a mind to wonder where Bram got all of this sudden confidence and sexual prowess.

Simon’s whole body shakes with it, broken moan ripping from his throat as Bram continues to stroke him through it, come painting his fist. Simon can’t think, mind diminished to the single point of pure pleasure. 

“Si?” Bram’s voice says, breaking Simon out of his cloud of bliss after a moment. 

“Jesus,” Simon groans, blinking his eyes open and then he’s sitting up and looking at Bram, blushing immediately. 

“Are you okay?” Bram asks softly, his usual shyness returning. 

“So okay,” Simon nods. “That was… so amazing.”

“I’m glad,” Bram says. “You looked breathtaking, by the way.”

Simon turns his body and buries his face in Bram’s chest. Bram strokes Simon’s hair until he feels less embarrassed and shy.

“We’re so doing that again,” Simon whispers, bravely looking up at Bram again.

“Definitely,” Bram grins, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Eventually, they slide down so they’re laying next to each other. Simon mentions that he could go for a nap, so Bram simply opens his arms and pulls Simon into his chest. Simon should be surprised by how quickly he falls asleep.

But at the same time, he really isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spread some love in the comments, if the spirit moves you :)
> 
> sending love and positive thoughts to all of you ~~


	3. Third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow this chapter is a monster compared to the other two (almost 6k!!). It definitely took be all too fucking long, but I kept writing a bit and then leaving it and needing to come back to it later. 
> 
> I hope to have the final installment up some time in July, but my summer job is crazy and motivation has been spotty so bare with me please! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've enjoyed writing it (when I managed to do so)

** Third. **

 

Ever since Simon and Bram started dating, they had claimed Friday nights as their own, as a date night of sorts, when they would do something fun just the two of them. This would leave Saturday for friend type things, and then Sunday for family/study time. 

This Friday was different, though, blame Garrett. 

Garrett’s parents were gone for one night only, so in Garrett’s brilliant mind that meant throw a huge rager and then require that his inner circle of friends all crash there so they can help him clean up in the morning. (Simon got out of this though because his family was going to visit Alice early in the morning so he still had a curfew).

So instead of their usual time spent just the two of them, Simon and Bram find themselves joining the masses in Garrett’s basement. 

Garrett asked Bram to come early and help him hide all valuables, so naturally, Simon joins in, too. Simon had only been to Garrett’s a handful of times, but it never really sunk in how much _expensive crap_ Garrett’s mom has around the house. It takes them literal _hours_ to party-proof the house and by the time they’re done, SImon is definitely in need of a well-deserved drink. 

Simon collapses on the couch with Bram and rests his head on Bram’s shoulder. Bram pats Simon’s knee and Garrett brings them each a beer. 

“Thank you for helping me out,” Garrett says. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Seriously.”

“Oh, we know,” Bram says and then takes a long pull from his beer. “You owe us.”

Garrett makes a face like he’s thinking for a moment, then his eyes light up. “Dude, I know just how I can repay you.”

Simon feels a nervous flutter in his chest, because knowing Garrett and that mischievous look in his eye whatever’s about to come out of his mouth is either going to be embarrassing or vomit-inducing. Or both. 

“Y’all can have unlimited access to my room tonight,” Garrett says, fishing a key out of his pocket. “Seriously. If you get bored or, you know, start feeling a little frisky, you can take it upstairs.”

God, Simon was right. It was definitely both.

“Um, thank you?” Bram says, and to Simon’s surprise, takes the key from Garrett.

Simon sits up to look at Bram questioningly, but Bram just shrugs. Garrett’s grin just gets wider and then he’s clapping his hands together like an excited child. 

“Well the people should be arriving any minute! Let’s get the music pumping!” 

With that, Garrett is off and that leaves Simon and Bram alone finally. Simon’s about to ask Bram about the key, but they’re interrupted by the doorbell and Garrett yelling at them to ‘get their asses upstairs’. 

Two hours later, Simon is quite drunk, but so is Bram. They’ve been playing Beirut for the last hour, and even though they’ve been winning, somehow they’ve still managed to drink a lot. Maybe it was the cup of jungle juice Garrett had provided them each with twenty minutes ago. 

They finally get dethroned by Abby and Nick, and instead of heading towards the couch like Simon would like, Bram starts dragging Simon towards the stairs. It takes a moment for Simon’s brain to catch up with the rest of his body, but by the time he figures out what Bram probably has in mind, they’re already at the base of second flight of stairs, leading up to the bedrooms. 

This part of the house is ‘strictly off limits’ to all party goers, but Bram ignores the many signs Garrett put up and tugs Simon gracelessly over the gate propped in front of the stairwell. Simon squeezes Bram’s hand on their way up, hoping that tells him he knows what Bram’s planning and he’s with him 100%. 

Bram fumbles with the key a little bit, but he eventually manages to get the door open and tugs Simon inside. Simon stands there in the darkness until Bram flips on a light and then locks the door behind them. 

They watch each other for a moment, smiling shyly until Simon takes a step forward and pulls Bram into him. Bram comes so willingly, fitting into Simon’s space so easily. SImon wants to comment on it, but instead, Bram’s lips are on his and Simon forgets how to do anything but kiss him back.

They stumble towards the bed (at least that’s the direction Simon thinks they’re headed). Bram guides them, pushing Simon backwards gently when Simon’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Next Bram’s climbing on top of him and Simon is half aware of the creeping anxiety that the lights are on and Bram can definitely see the way Simon is looking embarrassingly needy and wrecked right now and they haven’t hardly gotten started. 

“Simon, Jesus,” Bram groans, burying his face in Simon’s neck and sucking multiple marks there. 

Simon just whines and squirms underneath Bram’s weight until Bram is kissing him on the mouth again. Simon can taste the alcohol on Bram’s tongue as he sucks it into his mouth, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he is reminded about how alcohol erases the ability to give consent, but the thought his gone just as quickly as it came. 

It doesn’t really matter, though, because the moment Bram shoves his hand up Simon’s shirt, the door flings open.

“Shit, sorry, guys!” Garrett says. 

Bram is still on top of Simon, but Simon can see Garrett standing in the doorway, hand covering his eyes. Bram doesn’t move, just smiles guiltily at Simon. 

“I was just going to use my bathroom, but I forgot you might be in here. We should have worked out some sort of signal or something --” 

Simon just continues to gape at Garrett from over Bram’s shoulder, painfully aware of the multiple points where Bram’s hand is searing into his chest and the sickenly delicious way that, yep, their groins rub together when Bram shifts ever so slightly.

“Right! Right. I’ll, uh, leave you to… whatever it was you were doing!” Garrett says and then just as he almost has the door shut, he whips it open again to call, “Use protection!”

The door slams shut a second later, but the moments gone now and Simon feels embarrassment and anxiety creeping in. Simon looks up at Bram shyly, but Bram’s eyes are closed. 

“We should… go back downstairs,” Bram says. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon says, not really sure what he’s apologizing for, but feeling like he should anyways. 

“Don’t be,” Bram says. “It’s fine.”

Bram smiles and gives Simon a quick kiss before finally climbing off him. Simon takes a moment to take a deep breath and then climbs off the bed as well. They head downstairs and rejoin the party, but Simon’s not really feeling it anymore and he decides to head home not twenty minutes later. 

**~*~*~**

Simon had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow last night, so he’s not surprised when he wakes up to a few texts from Bram. He is surprised when he reads them, though. 

**Bram**  
 _I’m sorry we got interrupted._

_I probably shouldn’t say this, but I’m feeling brave from all the drinks._

_If Garrett hadn’t come in, I definitely would have gotten on my knees for you._

Simon feels guilty and awkward as he re-reads the messages. Bram had been drinking last night (and so had Simon) and he’s worried that Bram wouldn’t have said something that… explicit if he’d been sober. He wonders if Bram even remembers texting it. 

Simon debates whether to say anything, but then he happens to notice the time and realizes he needs to shower now as his family wants to leave in thirty minutes. 

Simon doesn’t talk to Bram all day, but those messages are in the back of his mind the entire time. His family notices his mind is somewhere else, and they ask him if he’d had a fight with Bram. He assures them that everything is fine, he’s just tired from a long week of school _(definitely not from the party he was at,_ his mom says pointedly.) 

By the time they’re headed home, Simon knows he needs to do something about it. Simon texts _SOS_ to Abby, Nick, and Leah, asking them to meet at WaHo ASAP. 

They beat Simon there, and when Simon joins them, he throws himself into the booth. Leah informs him that they’ve ordered already and that their food should be here soon. Simon thanks them, but can’t seem to find the words to say what he really wants to. 

They’re halfway through their first round of waffles and at the bottom of their second cup of coffee each when Simon finally cracks. 

“I think Bram and I are going to take things to the next level.”

Nick, Abby, and Leah all stare at him, most of the trio mid-bite. 

“So, like, yeah,” Simon says, trying to be casual as he pokes at his waffle. “I just… thought I’d tell you since y’all seem _so_ painfully invested in our relationship… and… yeah.”

“That’s… really great, Simon,” Abby says. 

“Yeah, it’s, like, not a big deal,” Simon adds, unable to look any of them in the eye. 

“It sort of is, though,” Leah says quietly. “It’s okay to be nervous or to have questions.”

Simon jerks his head up, immediately making eye contact with Leah and they share a silent moment of communication. Simon sighs, relieved that Leah understood what he was too afraid to say or admit out loud. 

“Yeah, man, I don’t know how much, like, _specific_ advice we can give you,” Nick says, a shiteating grin on his face. “But we can offer some moral support at least.” 

“Er, thanks,” Simon says awkwardly. 

“So, when you say next level, you mean…?” Abby asks, eyebrows wiggling.

“Um, so like,” Simon starts, then takes a nervous look around to make sure no one is eavesdropping, but they’re the only one’s there at this time of night. “We’ve only, um, just starting like… exploring stuff and we haven’t done anything that intense yet, but… last night at the party… we were in Garrett’s room and Garrett interrupted us. Nothing happened, but when I woke up this morning, I had a message from Bram telling me what he wished would have happened. It was… explicit. And not something we’d talked about before. I’m just… I’m worried that he only said it because he was drunk, but at the same time… I kind of want to? Then there’s the fact that I don’t even know _how…”_

“Yeah, I’m going to… step out,” Nick says. “Sorry man, but I just gotta… be not here.” 

Simon nods, understanding that while Nick is a really good friend, it’s still a little much to join in on a conversation about giving blowjobs. If Simon wasn’t the reason for the conversation, he would excuse himself, too. 

“So, you want advice, or…” Abby asks and Simon nods, half embarrassed, half grateful.

“Well, my bisexual virgin ass isn’t going to be much help, so…” Leah chimes in and Abby just rolls her eyes and pats her on the wrist. 

“I’ll take it from here, thanks,” Abby says, shooting Leah a sideways smile. “Honesty, Si, the biggest advice I can give you is that enthusiasm goes a long way. Let him know that you’re enjoying yourself, and he will, too. You’ll get more comfortable and ‘good’ at it the more times you do it. You and Bram have such a strong, honest relationship, so I don’t doubt that you’ll be able to have open conversations about what you like and what… works for each of you. Don’t hesitate to be honest and upfront if you feel uncomfortable with something. Just be enthusiastic and cover your teeth, and you’ll be good!” 

“Um, yeah, that’s… thank you,” Simon says, nodding slowly as he processes. 

“And be confident!” Leah adds. “I hear that helps, too. But not like, cocky. Obviously you don’t really know what you’re doing, but if you sort of… fake it til you make it, that may help. Honestly, you and Bram are, I assume, in the same boat, you’re lucky that you get to learn and discover all this together.”

“Yeah, we are,” Simon admits, blushing a little at talking so openly about his and Bram’s experience. “It is nice, I suppose, that we get to like, be each other’s firsts and all that.”

_“Awwwe,”_ Both girls coo in that slightly sarcastic, high-pitched way, but Simon knows they’re happy for him.

“You’re going to be just fine, Simon,” Abby says after a moment and takes a big bite to finish off her waffle. “Don’t get into your head too much and remember what we told you.”

“Got it,” Simon says. “Thank you. Really. I feel a lot better.”

“Perfect!” Abby grins and then pulls out her phone. “I’ll text Nick that it’s safe to come back now.”

Leah laughs and rolls her eyes and Simon just blushes some more. Nick rejoins them a moment later and grins around at everyone as he settles back into his seat. 

“All good?” Nick asks. 

“Yep, you didn’t miss anything too exciting,” Simon nods, feigning seriousness as Nick makes eye contact with him and they share a secret moment of silent communication. 

The conversation devolves into one about various shenanigans that happened last night at the party and they spend the rest of the evening goofing around until their rather cranky waitress kicks them out around 11. 

Simon heads home ready for some time alone with his thoughts as he mentally prepares himself for the next time he’d see Bram and really works on not letting himself freak out too much.

He’s got this. Everything’s going to be okay. 

**~*~*~**

On Sunday, Simon wakes up to more texts from Bram and realizes that in all of his anxiety yesterday, he didn’t notice that he and Bram didn’t talk. Simon guiltily opens his messages. 

**Bram:**  
 _Good morning! I hope everything went well yesterday with Alice. I have soccer today at 4, but I would love to see you before/after. I think we should talk about Friday._   
_(That probably came off super serious, don’t stress, babe. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page about some things.)_

Simon feels a little guilty at first, remembering that he didn’t ever respond to Bram’s late night drunk texts. Selfishly, part of him hoped if he just ignored them, they would go away. He’s come to terms with it, but he’d forgotten that he probably needs to have an actual conversation with Bram about it now. 

**Simon:**  
 _Morning, babe! Visiting Alice was good. Remind me to tell you about her new boyfriend later. Can I come to practice? You know I love to watch you play. We can chill afterwards, too._

Simon chews on his thumbnail as he waits for Bram to replay. The typing bubbles show up almost immediately, and Simon waits rather impatiently for the message to come through.

**Bram:**   
_Of course!_

Simon audibly sighs and sets his phone down to go shower. Simon passes the rest of his morning getting his homework done in anticipation to spend the rest of his day with Bram. Before he knows it, it’s time for him to head over to school for practice. 

Simon considers inviting Leah or Abby to come and join him, but after the last time when they just made fun of his ‘dreamy Bram look’ the entire time, he doesn’t really feel too inclined to put himself through that again. 

Simon arrives just after the warm-up and finds a spot in the bleachers that’s in the shade while still giving him a good view of his boyfriend. As much as Simon truly does like watching his boyfriend play, it’s also pure torture.

As Simon has stated before, Bram is hot. Like, really, really, painfully good looking. Simon finds himself biting his lip and letting his mind trail off to dirty places as he watches his extremely fit boyfriend run around the field and do all sorts of athletic things. All while sweating and breathing heavy. 

Simon’s in trouble. 

And, to be honest, Simon probably wouldn’t be so riled up if Friday Night had not happened. Simon had been perfectly content with where things were with Bram, physically. They had really been getting into a good rhythm and Simon enjoyed learning all of the ways he could get Bram off with mere touches. It was really all Simon needed. 

That was until he got those texts from Bram. Now all he can think about his Bram on his knees… not to mention Simon doing to same for him…

Simon’s thoughts are interrupted by a sharp whistle and it makes him jump. Simon pulls out his phone to check the time and he realizes that practice must be wrapping up. Sure enough, Simon watches as all of the players jog to the benches and circle up around the coach for their end of practice debrief. 

Bram hasn’t acknowledged Simon’s presence with more than a wave during a water break about thirty minutes ago, but Simon is unbothered. Simon stands up and heads to the far end of the bleachers as the team heads towards the locker rooms.

Simon decides to wait for Bram outside on the bleachers, but after waiting for fifteen minutes with no sign of Bram, Simon gets a little concerned and decides to go into the locker room and check on him. He knows he wouldn’t have left without him, so he wonders what exactly is taking him so long. 

As Simon enters the locker room, he hears the sound of a shower turning off and he makes his way through the rows of lockers to the shower area. Simon spots Bram over the half shower wall and turns away, feeling guilty for peeping at him. 

Simon hears Bram moving out of the shower and he turns back around, immediately feeling the breath knocked out of him at the sight of Bram in a tiny white towel, dripping wet. And, yeah, Simon knows his boyfriend works out, he was just drooling over him for two hours after all, but… _fucking hell_ his man is fine. 

“Bram,” Simon says once he finds his voice, making Bram jump. 

“Simon, what… what are you doing here?” Bram says as he looks up from his bag, and Simon watches as he shrinks a little, clearly self conscious with no actual clothes on.

“I, uh, I just…” Simon stammers, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

So, really, he should feel bad about objectifying his boyfriend, but also, fuck that. Simon’s a horny teenager and he just needs a moment, okay? 

“Simon,” Bram says again and Simon shakes himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon tries again. “I just… I was waiting for you… and I wanted to come check on you…”

“Um, yeah. I wanted to shower here so we could go to dinner or something. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t mean for you to worry--” Bram explains, but Simon jumps in.

“I wasn’t I just… okay, maybe I was a little,” Simon corrects when Bram fixes him with a look.

“Okay, well, um, I’m going to, you know, change…” Bram says a bit awkwardly, and Simon nods, but then an idea strikes him and he can’t let it go.

“Um, maybe not?” Simon says softly and steps into Bram’s space slowly and delicately. 

Bram watches Simon carefully, like he’s not quite sure what he’s going to do. Honestly, Simon hasn’t really thought it all the way through yet, he just knows that he can’t stop thinking about getting on his knees for him.

“What… what are you doing?” Bram asks as Simon gently drops down to his knees. 

“I want… I want to go down on you,” Simon says as confidently as he can and then he reaches up for the band of Bram’s towel. “Can I, um?”

Bram stares down at Simon for a moment, not saying anything. Simon hesitates, waiting for Bram to say something, wanting, _needing_ him to tell him it’s okay before he can move. 

“Are you… are you sure, Si? I can’t… I don’t want you to do it because you think I want you to,” Bram says softly, voice trailing off at the end.

Simon stands back up, pulling Bram into his chest, holding eye contact with him. “Hey, I want this, yeah? I know… I know your text was the first time it’s been brought up, but I’ve thought a lot about it yesterday and I want this, Bram. I do. It’s okay if you’re not ready, we don’t need to go there, but I just… I want you to know I want to do this for you.”

Bram watches Simon carefully, and Simon can practically see the thought process as it goes through Bram’s mind. Simon wants Bram to be happy and comfortable. Maybe he’s taken it too far. 

“Si,” Bram starts. “We’re in the locker room.”

Simon can’t help it, he busts out laughing. 

“And?” Simon says, taking a dramatic look around. “We’re the only one’s here.”

Bram rolls his eyes, but Simon can tell that it still bothers him that they’re talking about doing something so intimate in a place that’s so public and part of Bram’s daily life. 

“You’re so naughty, Si. Who knew?” Bram teases, eyes finally lighting up. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, babe,” Simon teases back, and then he’s reeling Bram in for a filthy kiss. 

Simon gets wrapped up in the kiss immediately, taking control as he coaxes Bram’s mouth open and teases his tongue into his mouth. Bram melts against him, clearly not opposed to giving Simon complete control. 

Simon has one hand cradling the back of Bram’s neck, the other he slides from his shoulder down Bram’s spine, resting it at Bram’s hip. Simon is so tempted to tug on Bram’s towel, but he waits, waits for a sign from Bram that he’s ready to do this. 

Bram must read his mind or get the hint because he bites Simon’s lip and squeezes his side, then pulls back from him, teeth digging into his own bottom lip as he gives Simon a little nod. 

_Okay, then, here we go,_ Simon thinks to himself, mentally preparing for what he’s about to do as he falls to his knees again.

Bram watches him carefully as Simon reaches from Bram’s towel, fingers slightly shaking. Bram covers Simon’s nervous fingers with his own and then brings them up to his lips, kissing them softly. Simon blushes, but the simple gesture calms him enough. 

Bram lets go of Simon’s hands and they fall back to Bram’s hips. This time, Simon is able to undo the tuck of Bram’s towel and he holds his breath as he lets it drop to the ground in a pool at Bram’s feet. 

Simon had seen Bram’s cock before, but never from this angle, never with this intention, never with this (admittedly terrible) lighting, and never this fully naked. All other times they’d taken their pants off in front of each other had been in the safety of one of their bedrooms, and it had been hurried, shirts still on, and there wasn’t much focus on really getting… intimate with this particular body part (more than discovering exactly how to touch it to get the other person off as quickly and quietly as possible). 

Bram’s half hard already, and Simon reaches for him immediately, stroking him a few times and licking his lips when he notices a bead of precome pearlizing at the head. Simon looks up at Bram for permission, which he grants with the smallest of nods.

Then Simon goes for it.

He starts with a tentative lick to the head, poking his tongue out and lapping at the drop of precome, letting himself get used to the taste. Simon finds that he likes it, likes knowing that this taste is uniquely Bram and that no one else has ever gotten to taste it. Simon feels a swell of pride in that, that he’s the first person to get on their knees for Bram and do this with him, for him.

“Si,” Bram whispers, voice breathy and desperate already. 

Simon smiles and then opens his mouth to take Bram in. It’s surprising to Simon how deceptively thick Bram is as his jaw stretches to accommodate him. Simon remembers to focus on keeping his teeth away and instead sucks what he can fit into his mouth. 

Simon’s eager, but he tries to remain cautious at first because he’s afraid he’ll start gagging, and he wants to be good for Bram. Simon manages to get the whole head in his mouth and gives it a good suck, relishing in the taste that explodes on his tongue. 

Simon pulls off, gripping at the base and giving it a few pumps to spread some of his spit from the head to the length of it. After a few strokes, Simon takes a deep breath and then eases himself back onto Bram’s cock, this time, taking him deeper into his mouth.

Simon manages to get a bit more in before he feels his throat constrict and he pulls off again. Simon decides to focus on the head, licking it and giving it sucking kisses until he runs his tongue and spit slick lips up and down the side of it. Simon figures he must be doing something right, if the way Bram’s thighs are quivering and his breathing has gone gasp-y and shallow. 

“Simon… I… I don’t think I’m going to… last very long,” Bram admits.

Bram reaches out like he’s going to touch Simon’s head, but he recoils, like he changes his mind. Simon takes his free hand and grabs one of Bram’s hands, bringing to to rest on the back of his head. Bram doesn’t move until Simon gives him an encouraging nod, then he’s curling his fingers into Simon’s hair.

Simon goes for it again, encouraged by Bram’s fingers tight in his hair, and swallows down as much of Bram as he can. Bram is big, though, so Simon starts to gag a bit before he can get most of it down his throat. He decides to stick to shallow bobs of head head and sucks on the tip, running his tongue down the underside. 

Simon catches himself silently hoping that someday he’ll be good and practiced enough to bury Bram so far down his throat he’ll be able to nuzzle his nose in the thick patch of curly hair Bram’s cock is so beautifully nestled in. 

Bram holds Simon steady and rhythmic, and it doesn’t take much longer before more of Bram’s resolve dissolves and he’s rocking his hips forward ever so slightly. Simon loves it. 

“Baby, I’m gonna…” Bram moans, tugging on Simon’s hair, forcing him to pull off. 

Simon whines and sucks Bram back in, fully dedicated to this now and wanting so badly to taste him. Bram moans and then his whole body is shaking with his orgasm as Simon’s mouth is suddenly filled with Bram’s come.

Simon swallows as much as he can, but a significant amount dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin as Bram pulls out of his mouth. Simon pokes his tongue out to gather it again, and grins up at Bram as innocently as possible when he swallows it all down. 

_“Goddammit,_ Simon,” Bram curses breathlessly, hauling Simon up and kissing him, not seeming to care that he just came in Simon’s mouth and would most likely be able to taste that on his tongue. 

Bram pushes his tongue into Simon’s mouth and moans when he can apparently taste himself there. Simon feels like a live wire, ready to explode at any second and he realizes that he’s painfully hard and so turned on. 

Simon starts rutting against Bram’s thigh, needing some sort of relief. Bram groans into Simon’s open mouth, one hand sliding down Simon’s front until he’s pressing his palm over Simon’s aching bulge. 

“Bram, please,” Simon whines, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against Bram’s. 

Bram kisses Simon again, then he’s working Simon’s pants open. Simon can’t think straight _(not that he ever could when it came to Bram, ha),_ and it’s like he can feel his brain short circuiting as he looks down and sees Bram’s beautiful hand slip inside the front of his pants. 

“God, I can’t believe you just did that,” Bram whispers. “And that you’re so hard from it. You really liked it that much?”

Simon nods, not trusting himself to form real words. Bram grins brightly, kissing Simon like he just can’t get enough and then uses his foot to position his towel in front of himself before he drops gently to his knees. 

And, fucking hell, if that’s not the best goddamn sight Simon has ever seen - sweat glistening, fully naked, post-workout Bram on his knees. Simon could die happy right now.

Scratch that, he’d very much like to come first, but, details.

Simon, and Bram for that matter, haven’t really been much for dirty talk, at least, not this far into their relationship yet. That’s not to say that Simon doesn’t like it or doesn’t want to try it out… it simply means that they haven’t gotten that adventurous yet. 

Then Simon forgets to not open his mouth.

“I want your mouth on me.”

Bram looks up at Simon from where he’s been busy tugging down Simon’s pants and freezes. Simon blushes something fierce, and immediately starts to backtrack.

“I… fuck. That was a dumb thing to say. Why did I just say that? I really wish I hadn’t said that…” 

“Si, baby, it’s okay,” Bram says, running a hand over the side of Simon’s thigh and smiling softly at him. “I kind of like it.”

“Yeah?” Simon asks, cheeks still flaming.

“Yeah,” Bram says. “I actually, I would prefer it if you talk to me while I’m… while I’m going down on you. It would help me feel less anxious about it all.”

“Fuck, do you not want to?” Simon asks, realizing that now isn’t exactly the opportune time to ask, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t double check if he’s coercing his boyfriend into do something he’s not ready for. 

“I was serious with those texts I sent you, even if I was influenced and emboldened by some liquid courage. I’ve wanted to try this for a while I just… I just didn’t know if you were ready and I didn’t really think it was a good idea to just… go for it, you know, without talking about it first,” Bram explains and Simon really wishes Bram wasn’t crouched at eye level with his hard dick while he speaks. 

“Okay. I, um, okay,” Simon says.

“I just want you to know I’m ready,” Bram says. “Are you good if I…?”

Simon nods, a bit too enthusiastically, but it makes Bram smile before he’s finally pulling Simon’s pants and underwear down around his ankles. 

Simon can’t even take a moment to be self-conscious about his much skinner physique or pale skin because Bram puts his mouth on him immediately. If Simon thought he couldn’t think before, he had no idea what was coming. 

Simon knew already that he was quite fond of Bram’s mouth. Kissing Bram is always Simon’s favorite, but this. This is a completely different level.

Bram’s mouth is so warm and soft and it just feels so fucking amazing on Simon’s cock. Bram seems to test himself a bit a first, easing himself down onto Simon a few times, making Simon’s eyes roll back in his head. After a few test bobs, Bram pulls off and licks around the shaft, getting Simon all wet and slick. 

Bram pumps Simon a few times and Simon feels himself shiver in pleasure and, yeah, this is about to be over all too soon. 

“Talk to me, please,” Bram requests, as he places his mouth back over the tip and dips his tongue into Simon’s slit, possibly on accident. 

And then the words just flow from Simon’s mouth with little to no consulting of his better judgement.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” Simon moans, running his hands through his own hair. “God I love your mouth.”

Bram grins around Simon’s cock, he can practically _feel_ it. Bram starts moving faster, a bit more cautious than Simon was, and wraps a fist around the parts of Simon he can’t reach. 

“So good, Bram,” Simon says and he notices the way Bram straightens up a little at the sound of his name. 

Bram sucks kisses down the length of Simon’s cock, fingers slipping down to tug on his balls and Simon nearly loses it. 

“How do you do that?” Simon asks. “How do you know just how to touch me? Jesus, baby. You’re going to make me come.”

Bram smiles shyly, then admits, “I’m just doing what I know I like.”

“Next time, I’ll do that to you,” Simon says. “Who would have thought pulling on someone’s balls would feel this fucking good?” 

Bram gets brave again then, apparently, because he ducks his head and sucks one of Simon’s balls into his mouth.

Simon nearly falls over as he feels his knees buckle. 

“Fucking _hell,”_ Simon curses, steadying himself on Bram’s shoulder. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Bram asks cheekily, placing his mouth back on the head of Simon’s cock and holding eye contact with SImon.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep looking at me,” Simon says softly, trailing his fingers up to Bram’s neck and rubbing circles with his forefinger. “Don’t stop.”

And Bram doesn’t. Bram seems more confident now, and he really gets into it as he sucks as much of Simon into his mouth as he can, one hand on the base, the other playing with Simon’s balls. 

“That’s it… so close,” Simon moans and he digs his fingers into Bram’s shoulder. “I’m gonna…”

Simon’s orgasm hits him so swiftly that he barely gets out his warning to Bram. It’s like Bram couldn’t really make up his mind because at first, he keeps his mouth on Simon as he starts to come, but then he almost seems to panic and pulls off, making the rest of Simon’s come shoot across his cheek.

Simon’s mind is mush as he comes to after his incredible orgasm, but he has enough wherewithal to scrape the stray come from Bram’s cheek. Bram still looks a bit stunned, so Simon falls to the ground and huddles close to him.

“That was epic,” Simon says, lazily sticking his thumb into his mouth to taste himself.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Bram says, licking his lips and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m never going to be able to make eye contact with anyone in here ever again.”

“Me neither,” Simon says, though he’s there much less often.

“Are you good?” Bram asks after a moment. “Think you can get up and get dressed?”

Simon just nods, but doesn’t start getting up. 

“Baby, we need to go,” Bram says, though his tone is soft and warm. “How about this, we head back to mine, pick up some food and then cuddle in my bed watching _Friends?”_

“Sounds perfect,” Simon practically purrs. 

And so they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> ((or come yell at me about how much you also love my flower child Keiynan Lonsdale))
> 
> sending love and hugs to all of you lovely readers ~~


	4. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol this monster is over 10K (which is the length of parts 1-3 combined)  
> it's pretty obvious I got carried away but I really enjoyed writing this final chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it (and that it was worth the obnoxiously long wait!)
> 
> (also, the website referenced, himeros.tv is real and really great. we're just going to pretend it's free though in this universe, in real life for full content it is, alas, not)
> 
> new tags: anal fingering, first time, anal sex, riding, top!bram, top!simon, bottom!bram, bottom!simon, flip-flop, safe sex

**Home.**

 

Thursday after school, Simon doesn’t have any obligations and a pretty intense storm causes soccer to be cancelled. Simon had hoped to use this time to enjoy some parent-free alone time with Bram, but Bram’s mom called and needed him to run some errands. Simon would have just gone with, but Nick texted and asked Simon to hang out. They hadn’t had much brotime lately, so Simon agrees. 

Nick meets Simon at his car, quickly diving into the passenger seat as the rain pelts down. Simon grins at Nick as he closes the door and throws off his hood. 

“Fuck, it’s brutal out,” Nick says as he clicks his seatbelt into place. 

“Yeah, it’s nuts,” Simon agrees, putting the car into reverse. “Lucky to get a free afternoon, though.”

“Yeah, for sure. Lucky to get you all to myself, too,” Nick teases and Simon throws him a look before pulling out of the parking lot. 

They’re quiet for a bit, listening to the music and the rain. Simon doesn’t particularly like driving in the rain, so he’s thankful to just focus all of his attention on the road. 

They manage to make it into the house only getting minorly soaked as they run up to the front door. When they get in the house, they raid the kitchen quick and then head upstairs. Simon puts on some music and Nick settles on the floor, opening his bag of chips and taking a long drink of soda. 

“So,” Simon says as he flops on his bed, stealing the chips from Nick and taking a handful. “What’s new with you?”

 

Nick gives Simon a look, knowing Simon’s just teasing him a bit. They haven’t had alone brotime just the two of them in he doesn’t even know how long. He knows Simon feels a little guilty, but this is what happens when it’s senior year and they both are in relationships and involved in different extracurriculars. It’s hard, but they both know they’re friendship is strong enough to handle the slight separation. 

“Um, you know. Same old same old,” Nick says, stealing back the bag of chips. “What about you?”

Simon grins and rolls onto his back. “Same here. Starting to really freak about college, but I think that’s normal.”

“Yeah,” Nick says, a note in his voice letting Simon know that he also is starting to get anxious about next year, but he doesn’t really want to dive into that today.

“How’s soccer going? Bram’s been mentioning that coach is working you guys extra hard. He’s practically just dead weight when I see him after practice,” Simon says. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s been a little rough. I like that I’m getting back into shape and everything, but it’s still been pretty brutal,” Nick says, and then he’s shifting a bit uncomfortably. “Um, speaking of Bram…”

At the mention of Bram’s name, Simon rolls again to get a better look at Nick. Nick meets Simon’s eyes, a bit sheepish, and then adverts his gaze again. 

“Dude, what’s up?” Simon says, feeling a bit freaked that Nick is suddenly acting strangely. 

“Um, so like, I wanted to apologize, actually, for being so weird the other week when you wanted to talk about you and Bram. You know, when we were at WaHo? When I got home later I felt like such a dick for being too chickenshit to sit there and help you,” Nick explains, staring down at his lap.

“Nick, it’s totally okay, honest,” Simon says. “I didn’t like, expect you to sit there and give me advice or anything, you know?” 

“Well, still. I just feel like I could have offered… moral support or something,” Nick says and then pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and softly adding. “I don’t… I don’t want you think that I’m uncomfortable with your relationship or anything like that. You know I love both you and Bram, right? I think it’s really great that two of my best friends get to be together and make each other so happy.” 

“I know that, Nick. Honest,” Simon says. “I never felt like you didn’t approve or anything. Even before I was out… I didn’t think you would like, hate me or anything. I knew my friends would be okay, I just… it was everyone else.”

“But… it’s been okay, right? Like, overall?” Nick says. “You don’t really talk about that part too much.”

Simon nods for a moment before speaking. “It’s been about as good as I could have expected. There are assholes out there sometimes that make comments, but Bram and I are pretty tame when we’re out in public, just to be on the safe side. I mean, I was never really all that interested in PDA, but we just are pretty careful when we go out.”

“Oh. I never really realized…,” Nick says, drifting off at the end.

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Simon shrugs. “We’re both still pretty new to being in a relationship, so it’s nice to be able to kind of figure it out together.”

“Speaking of figuring things out…” Nick says slowly, and Simon gives him a curious look. “Okay, so just bear with me here, okay? I wanted to make sure you’re, um, good to go in the um, physical department? Like, if you need me to, uh, go shopping with you for, like, condoms or… um, lube? I will, uh, I will.”

Simon stares at Nick for a minute, mouth slightly hanging open and he bursts out laughing. Nick pauses for half a second, then joins in, both laughing uncontrollably for so long that by the end, they’re both wiping tears from their eyes. 

“Bro,” Simon says, trying to regain his regular breathing. “That’s like… the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Very big of you.”

“Whatever, dude,” Nick says, swiping at him good naturedly. “But in all honesty, I would have liked if someone had gone with me the first time because it’s a bit overwhelming. I didn’t… I didn’t realize there’s different sizes ‘n shit? Definitely put a cramp in things.”

“Oh,” Simon says, blinking a few times like he does when he’s processing new information. 

“Yeah,” Nick says, nodding. “I, um, did some googling? And like, even though you and Bram are both dudes and haven’t, at least to my knowledge, been gettin’ busy with anyone else, it’s still smart, like, clean up wise, to use condoms. And lube. Lube is a must, apparently.”

Simon stares at Nick again, a strange type of smile on his face. 

“What?” Nick asks.

“You did research for me,” Simon says. 

“Yeah. I like to be informed,” NIck says with a shrug. 

“You’re so cute,” Simon says, then he’s throwing himself face first off the bed to hug Nick. 

“Ugh, get off me, dork,” Nick says, but he pats Simon on the back anyways. 

“And I did know that, just so you know,” Simon says softly. “I’ve been doing my own research, too, just to be, you know, ready.”

“Are you… have you and Bram talked about… that yet?” Nick asks as Simon settles next to him on the floor.

Simon shakes his head, “We’re very good at communicating, so I’m sure when we’re ready for that step, we’ll talk about it beforehand. For now, though, we’re pretty comfortable with where we’re at.”

“That’s great, Si, really,” Nick says. 

“Yeah, he’s… he’s so good to me,” Simon says, blushing as he looks down at his lap.

“I’m really happy for you,” Nick says earnestly. “And seriously, if you ever want to talk about anything with all that, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Simon says looking up at Nick and grinning. “That means a lot.”

“Alright that’s enough of all that heart to heart stuff. Are you ready to get your ass handed to you in Call of Duty?” Nick says.

**~*~*~**

A few weeks pass, and Simon finds himself thinking about taking that next step with Bram more and more. He knows he should bring it up with Bram, but everything is so chill and great with them lately, that he doesn’t really want to push them both out of their comfort zones until he’s completely sure he’s ready. 

So he does some prep on his own. 

Simon asks Nick to go ShoppingTM with him and while it’s pretty uncomfortable, he manages to live through it and comes out with all the necessary supplies he’ll need when he does bring up The Talk to Bram.

Then comes the late night internet searches. 

It starts relatively innocent, basic recon into what sort of logistical things need to be considered. Simon starts to learn about how to prepare physically for something like this, make sure they’re clean and that they need to stretch first with fingers (or tongues, um, wow) before just going for it. And lube, as Nick mentioned. Lube will be crucial.

Simon stumbles across a website made for gay men and helping them have better, more educated sex lives. Turns out, not only is it practically informative, it’s also porn. With like, really hot, well known porn models. Simon gets sucked in before he can think too much about it.

And, okay, A Man Obsessed is maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but that is sort of what Simon becomes. He mostly watches them at night when everyone else is asleep and he can plug in headphones and just… explore. 

He gets bolder though, when he gets home one day from school and he’s particularly horny after watching Bram kick ass in a debate for English class and he would totally just have had Bram come over and help him out, but Bram has soccer. 

Simon’s parents are at work and Nora is at a friend’s house working on a project, so Simon hits ‘fuck it’ and settles in his bed with his laptop and just goes for it. 

Simon doesn’t pay attention to the time, too immersed in his own little blissful world and well on his way to his second orgasm of the afternoon. That’s why it’s so surprising when Bram’s voice cuts through his consciousness. 

“Um, Si?” 

Simon’s hand freezes under the blankets where he was working slippery fingers into himself and he stares at his boyfriend, completely at a loss for words. 

Bram hovers, frozen, behind Simon’s closed bedroom door and just continues to stare at Simon. Simon feels his cheeks flame and he almost feels like he’s going to start crying he’s so embarrassed. 

Finally Bram starts to move towards the bed, climbing onto it to lay next to Simon. Simon tries to close his laptop, wants to hide what he was doing as much as possible, but Bram grabs it from him. 

Simon turns and buries his face in Bram’s chest, unable to look at him as he takes in the video on his screen. Bram doesn’t speak for what feels like an eternity, and Simon is about to peek up at him. He’ glad he didn’t though when Bram finally speaks.

“Why?” Bram says, tone tinged with hurt. “Why are you watching this?”

“Um,” Simon says, voice muffled by Bram’s shirt, but Simon can’t bear to look up just yet. “I don’t know.”

Bram stiffens even more and Simon feels it like a slap to his face. Simon lifts up and instead of looking at Bram stares at the ceiling, wrapping his non incriminating arm around himself. 

“Si, I honestly don’t know how I feel about this. It makes me really uncomfortable that you feel like you need to watch this… this trash. It… I don’t want to have to live up to what these people can do. I want… I wanted to be able to learn about this and discover all this together. Now I feel like you’re going to have unrealistic expectations for it.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Simon says, voice quiet and scared. “I… can I explain…”

“I… I think I have to go,” Bram says, and Simon finally looks at him, eyes pleading. 

“Bram, please,” Simon says, reaching for Bram with his clean hand to try and stop him, but Bram is too quick and climbs off the bed. 

“We can talk later, okay?” Bram says, looking at Simon, eyes hard with just a edge of his usual softness. “I need some time to think.”

Simon watches as Bram walks out of his room and stares after him until he feels the tears pricking at his eyes and then he just lets go, curling into a ball and letting himself cry it out. 

When Simon hears the garage door later, he picks himself up enough to manage to get to the bathroom and start a shower, unable to face his parents right now. Simon takes a long, hot shower, trying to craft a way to explain to Bram what he walked in on. 

What really hurt Simon, or at least made him think the most was that Bram thought he was just watching porn for his own pleasure and that he was getting some twisted image in his head about what to expect. It wasn’t like that. The videos Simon was watching were helping him learn and discover parts of himself he didn’t know existed. Yes, he felt guilty about doing that without Bram knowing, but he sort of wanted to gain this knowledge and then be able to teach Bram, show him what he learned and hopefully create a lot of pleasure for the both of them.

Maybe that wasn’t going to happen now.

And that… that thought hurts too much to bear. 

Simon turns off the water and then wraps himself in a towel. Before even drying off completely, Simon picks up his phone and texts Bram.

 **Simon:**  
_I know you probably don’t want to talk yet, I get it. Just please take a look at the site. It isn’t really what you think._  
_Himeros.tv_

Simon then turns his phone off and focuses on anything but what happened with Bram. He’s not going to worry himself into a fit because even though it hurts right now, deep down he knows how much Bram loves him and they will be able to get past this. 

**~*~*~**

If Emily noticed anything was up, she must have known better than to say anything to Simon. Simon knows she probably did because he was extra quiet at dinner, but he’s grateful she gave him his space. 

Simon turns his phone back on when he goes upstairs to work on homework, soft music mixing with the pitter patter of rain outside. Simon notices here’s no word from Bram, but he’s okay with that. Bram is a processor, and he needs time to fully understand a situation before he talks about it with someone else. 

Around 11:00pm, Simon gets ready for bed, and as soon as he tucks himself in, he hears the very distinctive sound of something, like a small rock, hitting his bedroom window. 

Simon crawls out of bed and goes to his window, quickly opening the blinds. It’s still raining outside, but through the haze he sees Bram in his bright green raincoat, arm cocked back, ready to launch another pebble. 

Simon waves shyly down at him, and Bram waves back, dropping the rock and then gesturing for Simon to come down. Simon can’t help but grin, his boyfriend is so ridiculous. Rather than just call to talk this out, he shows up, in a downpour, and acts out one of Simon’s dream cheesy Rom-Com scenes. 

Simon throws on a hoodie and heads out of his room, trying to move as quietly as possible so he doesn’t alert his parents or Nora to his movements. Simon successfully makes it down the stairs, but doesn’t realize his mom’s study light is on, so he startles when he hears her voice. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Sh-, uh, hi, Mom!” Simon says, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets after tugging down his hood. 

“Hi, sweetie,” Emily says. “What are you doing awake?”

Simon pauses, contemplating his options for a moment, but then he comes to terms with the fact that his best shot of actually getting to go talk to Bram is if he’s honest and up front with his mom. 

“Um, so. Bram and I got in a fight earlier… and he’s outside right now. I… I really need to talk to him, mom. If that’s… if that’s okay. Please,” Simon says, walking into his mom’s study. 

Emily looks at him for a moment and then she nods. “You have five minutes.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Simon says, rushing up to her and giving her a hug. 

Emily hugs Simon back and then lets him go. Simon hurries outside then, hoping that Bram is still waiting and didn’t just figure he got busted and went home. 

Sure enough, when Simon opens the front door, Bram is standing there on the porch, dripping wet. Simon gives him a shy wave and closes the door. They don’t speak for a moment or two, but then Simon remembers he kind of has a ticking clock. 

“Um, thank you for coming,” Simon says. “I’m so sorry about earlier…”

“It’s okay, Si, really,” Bram says. “I, um, I looked at the site. It was actually… very interesting. Very… informative. I’m sorry for freaking out. You have every right to do your own exploring or whatever. Sure, I want us to be able to figure this all out together, it is kind of hot that you wanted to do some of your own research.”

“I just… I want to be good for you,” Simon says, so soft Bram almost doesn’t hear him. 

“Baby, no matter what, it’s going to be good because it’s you. I love you, yeah?” Bram says, pulling Simon towards him. 

Simon blushes and even though Bram is dripping wet, Simon hugs him. Bram squeezes Simon tightly and then he’s adjusting so he can kiss him delicately on the lips. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to have a kiss in the rain,” Bram whispers, lips just millimeters apart. 

Simon pulls back a little more to look at Bram and see if he’s being serious. Bram just grins shyly and then Simon’s tugging him out onto the front lawn, spinning him once and then hauling him in for a much more passionate and romantic kiss. 

Simon’s about to get really carried away when he hears a tap on the door and knows they’re about to get interrupted. Simon breaks away, albeit regretfully, and tugs Bram up onto the porch by the hand. 

Emily opens the front door a second later, cell phone in hand. 

“Bram, I just got off the phone with your mother. She’s aware that you snuck out and isn’t very pleased, but she’d rather you not walk home in this weather and I really don’t want Simon driving in it either. I think it’d be best if you just slept here tonight,” Emily explains, expression no-nonsense. 

Simon looks from his mom to Bram, and then back to his mom, waiting for the catch. 

“Just remember, your father and I sleep right across the hall and the walls are very thin. No funny business, okay?” Emily says and Simon fights the urge to bury his face in Bram’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

Bram nods and thanks Emily, but Simon can practically feel the heat from his own blush and embarrassment. 

“Oh and Bram?” Emily adds as Simon begins dragging Bram upstairs. “Let’s not make a habit of this, okay? One time only deal.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Spier. Thank you, again,” Bram says and then both boys are dashing upstairs. 

“You know you can call my mom Emily, right? And you usually do,” Simon says as they walk into his room. 

“I don’t know. Something about the situation just made me feel like I needed to be extra formal. I just sort of panicked. They’ve never let us have a sleepover before. I honestly never thought they would,” Bram rambles and then Simon notices he’s shivering. 

“Shit, I should give you some dry clothes,” Simon says, busying himself at his dresser. “What do you usually like to sleep in?”

“Um, I usually sleep in a t-shirt and, um, my underwear. But… but if you’re more comfortable if I wear pants or something, I can definitely do that!” Bram says, biting his lip awkwardly.

Simon pulls out a worn t-shirt he usually uses for sleeping and another pair of dry pajamas for himself. Simon hands the t-shirt to Bram and he smiles, quickly unzipping his raincoat and pulling off his sweatshirt and soaked sweatpants. 

“Um, do you need, um. Dry underwear?” Simon says, cringing at the awkwardness of the question.

Bram smiles at Simon, but shakes his head. “Mine managed to stay dry, but thank you.”

Simon hums in response and then turns away, unzipping his hoodie and suddenly feeling shy about changing in front of Bram. Bram must notice his hesitation, because he suddenly feels Bram’s hand warm on his arm.

“Simon, it’s okay, we’ve seen each other naked before,” Bram says softly. 

Simon rolls his eyes and says, “I know, but that was different. It’s always been a, like, in the heat of the moment, type thing. This is… this is not like that.” 

Bram nods, smiling reassuringly at Simon. “If you’d be more comfortable changing in the bathroom or something, I get it.”

Simon bites his lip, thinking and then he picks up Bram’s wet sweatpants and coat. “I’m just going to hang our clothes up in the laundry room downstairs.”

Bram nods again, understanding that Simon isn’t ready for that yet. Simon heads downstairs and hangs up Bram’s clothes first and then quickly changes into his a dry set of pajamas before hanging up his soaked clothes, too. 

Simon passes Emily on his way back upstairs and she pulls him into another hug. She doesn’t say anything, but Simon can tell that this is a big step for her, letting her little boy have a sleepover with his significant other. Simon hugs her back, and then kisses her on the cheek before heading back upstairs. 

When Simon walks back into the room, he closes the door and chuckles to himself when he finds Bram setting up a little bed for himself at the foot of Simon’s definitely-large-enough-for the-both-of-them bed. 

“What are you doing?” Simon asks.

“Setting up my bed,” Bram says with a shrug. 

“No you’re not,” Simon says. “Get in the actual bed, please.”

Bram looks up at Simon curiously. Simon just nods and gestures encouragingly towards the bed. 

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Bram whispers. “I don’t want to like, push any boundaries. Yours or your parents’.”

Simon rolls his eyes. “We’re fine. I’ve shared by bed with Leah for years and they never said anything. Get in.”

Bram caves after another few moments of contemplation and then climbs into Simon’s very welcoming bed. Simon turns off the light and then joins him, definitely not saying anything about the way Bram very obviously burrows into Simon’s covers and inhales deeply. 

They lay there for a little while, watching each other carefully. Simon realizes that he’s definitely not sleepy at all now, and by the looks of it, neither is Bram. Simon takes a few more self indulgent moments to admire just how pretty Bram is before he breaks the silence.

“So, um, I think I’m ready to talk about it now,” Simon whispers, very aware of his parents just across the hall. “Sex.”

“Oh,” Bram says, soft embarrassment coloring his face. “Yeah, I think… I think I am, too.”

“I’ve definitely loved everything we’ve done so far, and don’t get me wrong that’s definitely been, like, enough and so, so good, I just… sex is supposed to be like, the ultimate expression of love, yeah? I want to be able to share that with you,” Simon explains, voice getting even more quiet with shyness as he speaks.

“Yeah, wow, um. Yeah,” Bram says and Simon grins at making always-so-eloquent Bram at a loss for words. 

Simon holds out his hand over the covers for Bram and Bram smiles and folds his fingers around Simon’s, squeezing them and it’s so incredibly comforting for Simon. Simon closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, Bram is watching him carefully.

“So… did you have a… timeline in mind or anything like that?” Bram asks. 

Simon laughs as quietly as he can manage and says, “Um, not exactly? Though I suppose that could be helpful seeing as there are certain… preparations that need to be taken care of.”

“Ah,” Bram says, ducking his gaze and biting his lip. “Right.”

“Yeah,” Simon says. “Um, speaking of… how do you… uh. Have you thought about if you want to… top or…”

Bram squeezes Simon’s hand again as he shifts uncomfortably. Simon can’t meet Bram’s eyes, but he can feel Bram’s gaze on his flaming face. 

“Have you?” Bram asks softly and Simon needs to look at him now.

“A bit,” Simon admits, cheeks still burning. “I want to try both at some point, I think.”

“Me, too,” Bram says. “I want to do everything with you.”

Simon smiles and scoots forward and Bram shifts onto his back, lifting his arm to create a space for Simon on chest. Simon rests his head on Bram’s chest and folds his hand over his heart, smiling when he notices how fast it’s beating. 

“So we’ll just see where things go, and just keep talking about it,” Bram says, running his fingers up and down Simon’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Simon says. “That sounds like a solid plan.”

They’re quiet for awhile, then Simon remembers something he wanted to share.

“Oh! I bought condoms. And lube,” Simon says and he feels more than hears the way Bram starts laughing.

“You did?” Bram asks, clearly amused. 

“Yeah. Nick took me shopping,” Simon explains. “It was awkward.”

“I can only imagine,” Bram laughs.

“I just wanted you to know I’m prepared in that regard,” Simon whispers. “Like, for both of us.”

“Good to know,” Bram whispers back. “We should sleep now.”

“Yeah,” Simon agrees and is suddenly fighting a yawn.

Bram leans forward and kisses Simon on the top of the head and it really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is. Simon closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly. 

**~*~*~**

Nothing happens for a few weeks, though it’s not like they haven’t thought about it or, like, not wanted to. Simon’s been existing in a puddle of hormones and _need_ ever since Bram slept over. It’s just that the opportune moment has yet to present itself.

But then one Wednesday evening, Simon’s parents casually mention over dinner that they’re taking Nora out of town for the weekend to some baking expo in Raleigh. All Simon hears is _house to yourself, house to yourself, house to yourself._

Simon must look all too excited, but his mom gets a very stern look on her face and Simon tries to calm down his enthusiasm, though he’s sure he’s not doing too good of a job at it. 

Emily runs through the ‘guidelines’ for having the house to himself, _‘no parties, no more than four people over at a time and they should leave before midnight, cook a meal for yourself at least once, clean up any mess before we get home on Sunday evening’._

Simon can’t help but notice she didn’t explicitly mention _not_ allowing Bram over for any (or all) of the weekend.

Simon does his best to respectfully listen to his mom’s conditions and agrees to all of her terms. Simon can’t help but think that was all too easy. 

But then his father’s coming into his room later and as soon as he opens his mouth, Simon instantly regrets everything.

“Hey, bud,” Jack says, hovering in Simon’s doorway. “You have a minute to talk?”

“Sure,” Simon says, very suspicious of the way his dad’s face contorts uncomfortably.

“So, your mother and I are not under any false impression that you’re not going to have Bram over this weekend…” Jack says and Simon freezes, unsure of where exactly this talk is going, but thinking he has a pretty good idea.

“Um, okay?” Simon says. “Are you… are you going to tell me I can’t have him over?”

Jack looks at Simon for a moment, then takes a big breath and after closing Simon’s door slightly, comes into the room and sits down on Simon’s bed. Simon watches his dad from his seat at his desk, and waits rather impatiently for him to speak.

Jack rubs a hand over his face and then looks at Simon. “No, Simon. We don’t think it’s fair to tell you you can’t because, let’s be honest, when I was your age if my parents gave me the house to myself and told me I couldn’t have a girl over I would ignore them and have her over anyways. We trust you and trust that you won’t abuse this privilege.”

Simon nods slowly, then carefully asks, “What do you mean by that, exactly?”

Jack pauses again, rubbing his hands over the front of his jeans now. “Um, so I don’t know intimate details of your relationship with Bram, and I really don’t need to either… I just… I’ve been where you are, I know what it’s like to be a teenager and to be in your first relationship. It’s exciting and new. I know you and Bram clearly love each other very much. I just… I want to make sure you’re being respectful of each other and of yourselves.”

“Okay…” Simon says slowly, not really sure what his dad is saying.

“Si, I don’t want you to take this opportunity of not having supervision to do something you’re maybe not ready for just because you can,” Jack says, looking at Simon with so much sincerity that it stops Simon for a second. 

“Oh,” Simon says, ducking his gaze down to his lap.

“Like I said, I don’t know where you and Bram are in that aspect of your relationship, but I just want you to make sure you’re taking big steps seriously and talking with Bram about it before you both just jump in,” Jack says. 

“Okay,” Simon says and when Jack doesn’t say anything after a moment, Simon can’t stop the word vomit from bubbling up. “Um, we are, like, talking about it.”

“Oh,” Jack says and suddenly he’s sitting up a bit straighter. “Do you… do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Simon says, a knee jerk reaction, but then he adds, a little quieter. “Um, I don’t know. Maybe?”

Jack smiles and nods, almost like he’s mentally preparing himself for this talk. “Okay, well, I know we had a talk about this a few years ago, but… I honestly don’t remember anything I said.”

Simon laughs at that and runs his fingers through his hair. “To be honest, I don’t remember much of it either. It was really uncomfortable.”

“Did you know… then?” Jack asks suddenly. 

“I had an idea, yeah,” Simon says. 

“Simon, I’m so sorry,” Jack says quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Dad, really,” Simon says earnestly.

“Okay, so. Gay sex. What do you want to know?” Jack asks, crossing one of his legs over the other and clasping his hands together over his knee.

Simon snorts at his dad’s enthusiasm, but he can’t help but be a little endeared at the same time. Simon’s not really sure what his dad could possibly know about the topic, but he mostly just wants to have an open conversation with his dad about the topic in general. Maybe ease his nerves a bit. 

“Um, I don’t have like, logistical questions or anything. The internet has pretty much covered that for me, but um, I just… I don’t know. I guess I’m just kind of worried that it will be terrible or that it will be weird after. I care about Bram so much I don’t want to like, disappoint him or do something that will hurt our relationship.”

Jack nods slowly for a moment, then sits forward a bit. “I think the biggest thing is to make sure you two are talking about it. Express your concerns with him, and give him a chance to share anything that he’s worried about, too. It’s okay to be nervous. I was so nervous my first time.”

Simon makes a face and Jack grins. 

“Ah, maybe I won’t talk about personal experience, then. Just know everyone is nervous their first time. That’s completely normal. Talk through it with Bram and everything will be okay. It’s also okay if things are awkward at first. If you can laugh through it and learn together, that just makes it so much more special, I think. Especially if this is the first time for both of you…” Jack pauses and Simon nods, a little sheepish. “Yeah, then you get to learn together and, honestly Simon, It’s going to be really special. I’m happy for you.”

“I don’t think most dads would say that to their son when they talk about having sex for the first time,” Simon admits and Jack laughs, loud and uninhibited. 

“I suppose not,” Jack says, wiping his eyes. “But, kid, I think you know by now I’m not like most dads, I’m a cool dad.”

Simon rolls his eyes and Jack just keeps grinning. 

“I guess I should do one stereotypical dad ploy though and remind you to use protection,” Jack adds, tone attempting to be serious again. “I know you can’t get each other pregnant, but STIs are a thing. Also it’s cleaner.”

“Got it,” Simon nods, cheeks flaming. 

“Alright, I think that pretty much covers it!” Jack says. “Unless you have any other questions?”

“I think I’m good, Dad. Thank you,” Simon says. 

“I feel like we should hug, should we hug?” Jack says, standing up, arms open.

Simon rolls his eyes and stands up, stepping begrudgingly into his dad’s arms and lets him hug him tight. 

“I love you, kiddo,” Jack says. 

“I love you, too, Dad,” Simon says, hugging his dad back before they break apart.

“Alright, cool, well, if you need anything this weekend, your mom and I are just a phone call away,” Jack says. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Simon says and then Jack leaves. 

Simon sits back down at his desk and picks up his phone, texting Bram immediately.

 **Simon:**  
_OMG my dad just bombarded me with a sex talk._  
_BRAM I CANNOT_  
_It was actually kind of okay_  
_BUT STILL V AWKWARD_

 **Bram:**  
_Hahahahahaha_  
_I’m sorry, babe._  
_WAIT_  
_Does this mean they know?_

**Simon:**  
_They’re giving us a weekend without supervision. Of course they know._

**Bram:**  
_I don’t think I’ll be able to look either of your parents in the eye again._  
_I still can’t wait though <3 _

**Simon:**  
_Me neither <3 _

**~*~*~**

Simon’s parents leave early Saturday morning, so they’re gone by the time Simon wakes up at ten. Bram is set to come over after lunch, so Simon takes time to shower and make sure his room is clean and everything is ready to go. 

By the time noon rolls around, Simon is freaking out. He’s rearranged things in his room five different ways, going from setting out the condoms and lube on top of his nightstand, to hiding them in a dresser drawer, to slipping them under the pillow, to hiding them in the bathroom, and finally settles on tucking them in his nightstand drawer. 

When Bram finally texts him, Simon’s already sweated through two shirts and taken a second shower to calm down.

But when Simon finally sees Bram through the small window on the front door, it’s like all of that anxiety and panic from earlier fades away and instead he just feels _happy._ Simon opens the door quickly and Bram steps into his arms immediately, holding him a bit longer than usual, so Simon rubs his back and gives him a knowing squeeze. 

“Did your parents get off okay?” Bram asks, wincing a little at his word choice. 

“Yep. They just texted and are almost there. Nora is beside herself,” Simon says, closing the door and leading Bram into the living room. 

Bram hums and sets his backpack down next to his spot on the couch as he sits down. Simon joins him, rubbing his suddenly clammy palms over his jeans. Simon didn’t really think about this part, that sure they had one big thing planned, but there’s also a whole lot of weekend and he doesn’t really want to seem too greedy asking _(God, he can’t imagine asking)_ for it to happen right away. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Simon asks. “We rarely get control over the remote when you’re here.”

Bram smiles, clearly remembering the times he hung out with Simon’s family in the living room and had the pleasure of witnessing a Spier family _Bachelor_ viewing party. 

They flip through the channels for a bit, but Simon can hardly focus. He’s nearly a full foot away from Bram on the couch, and the distance is driving him a bit insane. Bram’s been quiet, too, not giving Simon any inclination towards what he wants to watch or that he’s even paying attention.

After another excruciating minute, Simon just turns off the TV and watches Bram as it takes him a moment to realize what Simon did. Bram turns to look at Simon sheepishly and Simon smiles back, trying to hide his nerves. 

“Um, I couldn’t focus,” Simon says. “I… can I be honest with you?”

“Please,” Bram says, sliding forward on the couch so he can take Simon’s hand, the contact making Simon feel infinitely better. 

“I can’t think about anything else right now,” Simon says. “I don’t want to, like, seem greedy or anything, but I can’t… I want to do this now. So bad. Is that… is that wrong? Shouldn’t we like, wait until later or something? I don’t know. I just can’t concentrate.”

“I’m okay with that,” Bram says softly, looking down at their hands and Simon knows he’s blushing.

“You don’t want to wait and have it happen, I don’t know, organically or something?” Simon says. 

Bram looks up at him then, firm and confident as he takes Simon’s hand and brings it to his lap, forcing him to press down. 

“Si, I’ve been half hard since I knocked on your door. I’m ready to go now,” Bram says. 

“Fuck,” Simon curses under his breath. “Yeah. Um. Let’s go upstairs.”

Simon takes Bram’s hand and leads him quickly upstairs to his room. Once they’re through the door, Simon closes the door and locks it for good measure, despite knowing that there really is no chance of them getting interrupted. He also puts on some quiet music, force of habit.

Bram stands in the middle of Simon’s room, waiting for Simon and Simon takes a moment to take him in before he joins him. Bram watches Simon carefully, getting shy under his attention and ducking his gaze. 

“Bram, you’re so beautiful,” Simon whispers, stepping into Bram’s space and pulling him in by the waist. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Bram whispers back, looking down and adding. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

“Now, that can’t be true,” Simon laughs. 

“It is, Simon,” Bram says, meeting Simon’s gaze again. “You’re my favorite person.”

Simon blushes, pulling Bram even closer and buries his face in his neck. “You’re my favorite person, too.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Bram says, so quiet Simon would have missed it if Bram’s lips weren’t practically pressed to his ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me, too,” Simon says and then pulls back to look at Bram carefully. “And you’re sure you’re ready?”

Bram nods, guiding Simon’s face gently for a kiss to seal his answer. “I love you.”

Simon smiles. “I’m so in love with you.”

Bram grins, big and wolfish, then takes both of Simon’s hands and tugs him walking backwards towards the bed. Bram falls first, bringing Simon down with him, and Simon has to be careful not to land too hard on him or on any sensitive spots. 

Bram guides their mouths together again and Simon kisses him nice and soft, careful not to get too carried away just yet. Bram parts his lips first, boldly teasing his tongue against Simon’s closed lips. Simon opens up, meeting Bram’s cautious tongue boldly, and whining high in the back of his throat as he gives in completely. 

As much as Simon wants to savor this, commit every second to memory, he knows that’s not going to be possible if Bram keeps touching him like this and doing _that thing_ with his tongue that’s already driving him insane. 

Simon sneaks a hand under Bram’s shirt, tracing up his warm stomach and giving his toned chest and abs the praise they deserve. Simon savors the feeling of goosebumps raising on Bram’s skin as he brushes his fingers up higher. 

Bram begins tugging at Simon’s shirt and so Simon lifts up to help Bram get it off, the same self-conscious feeling flooding in just like every time he’s shirtless in front of his Greek God of a boyfriend. 

“Like I said, beautiful,” Bram whispers, hands holding Simon’s waist as he settles back on his haunches, straddling Bram’s thighs. 

“Your turn,” Simon says, ignoring Bram’s comment and pulling on Bram’s shirt for emphasis. 

Bram lifts up just enough to pull his shirt over his head and then tugs Simon back down on him, making Simon squeak. They go back to kissing, Simon feeling better with the whole being topless thing as he falls in love with the feeling of their bare chests brushing together, the heat of their skin making his pants feel tighter. 

Bram buries one of his hands in Simon’s hair, the other purposefully tracing down his spine and then bravely dipping in the back pocket of Simon’s jeans. Simon groans as Bram grips his ass, rutting forward against Bram’s hips and gasping into Bram’s mouth. 

Simon has one hand gripping the sheets by Bram’s head, the other cupping his cheek and neck, anchoring Simon to the moment. Simon rocks his hips again, too greedy and selfish to not and Bram wraps his legs around Simon’s hips, meeting Simon’s actions with a grind of his own. 

“Baby,” Bram gasps as Simon trades Bram’s lips for his neck and starts licking and biting on the sensitive skin he finds there. “Si, I think… I think we should get naked now.”

Simon perks his head up, looking at Bram curiously and smirks at how wrecked Bram looks already. Bram bites his lip and rocks his hips up for emphasis, like the press of his solid groin is going to get his point across more clearly. It does. 

Simon sits up, quickly reaching for his flies and getting his pants undone before bending slightly to work on Bram’s, too, when he notices Bram doesn’t go for it himself. Bram has his hands in his own hair now, eyes closed as he takes a few deep breaths through his mouth. 

“All good?” Simon asks, pausing when he gets Bram’s pants open.

“Yeah, just… trying not to come already,” Bram admits. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Simon says, placing a hand over Bram’s heart and noticing how fast it’s beating. “I have a feeling I’m going to come the second you get in me, so…”

Bram peaks an eye open then, laughing, which makes Simon start laughing, too. Just like that, any left over nerves melt away and Simon is engulfed by something more comforting and safe. 

“Kiss me,” Bram requests and Simon obliges happily. 

They get distracted by kissing again, but Simon is reminded of what they were doing when he feels his open zipper dig into his sensitive skin. Simon presses delicate kisses down Bram’s jaw and neck, trailing more down his chest, getting more confident with each touch of his lips to Bram’s blazing skin.

“Si,” Bram whispers, fingers raking through Simon’s hair, pushing it off his face. “Please.”

“Let me get your pants off,” Simon says, tucking his fingers into the sides of Bram’s jeans and briefs, and then tugs. 

Simon’s seen Bram naked now many times, but he’s never been so authoritative and brazen with it. Simon likes this new found confidence and decides he should just roll with it before it’s gone and he’s back to his usual state of cautious anxiety. 

Simon wonders how this is supposed to work now, if they should just go for it or if there should be some foreplay. Honestly he won’t last and by the looks of the state Bram’s in, he won’t either. 

“Do you want to go first?” Simon asks, taking Bram’s cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. “Like, top first?”

“If that’s what you want, yeah,” Bram says, voice strained from Simon touching him. “Let me prep you.”

“K,” Simon says, climbing to the top of the bed and flinging the covers away before flopping down on his back and propping up his knees and spreading his legs. 

“Lube?” Bram asks, moving to join Simon.

“Nightstand,” Simon answers, shimmying out of his pants and boxers, and then starts absentmindedly stroking himself to take some of the edge off. 

Bram quickly finds what he’s looking for, pulling out the bottle of lube and some condoms as well. Simon bites his lip in anticipation as Bram settles between his parted thighs and opens the lube with shaky fingers. 

Simon reaches out for Bram’s hand, steadying him. “Breathe, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bram whispers, looking at Simon shyly. 

“You won’t,” Simon says reassuringly. “I’ve tried this before.”

“You have?” Bram asks, eyebrows raising.

“You haven’t?” Simon asks back.

“No,” Bram admits, opening the lube and pouring some out on his fingers. 

“Oh,” Simon says. “It’s… do you want me to show you?”

Bram pauses for a moment, rubbing the lube around with his fingers and then nods. Simon smiles and reaches for the bottle, opening it and pouring some on his own fingers. Simon licks his lips and and then reaches around his leg, adjusting so he can reach better, and then circles his middle finger around his rim. 

Simon watches Bram, who to his credit looks completely enraptured, as he presses his middle finger in. Simon wants to get this part over with, all too eager to find out what the real thing is going to feel like, so he quickly presses in a second finger, making himself wince. 

“Does that hurt?” Bram asks, reaching for Simon’s wrist with a look of concern. 

“Not really,” Simon admits. “It’s not really a ‘hurt’ type of feeling. It stings a little, but it’s not that painful. I kind of… like it, actually.”

“Oh,” Bram says and Simon starts moving his fingers in and out, twisting and spreading them a bit. 

They’re quiet for a few minutes, Simon working himself open steadily until Bram grabs his wrist and pulls gently, making Simon pull out. Bram replaces Simon’s fingers with his own wordlessly. Simon can’t help but moan at the sensation of having someone else’s fingers in him for the first time. 

“Okay?” Bram asks, clearly worried that he’s already done something wrong.

“So okay,” Simon says, quiet and breathy. “You can move them, like in and out and spread them, like this.”

Simon demonstrates with his own hand and moans again when Bram tries it out. Bram starts slow, cautious, but obviously gets braver as Simon makes needy and appreciative noises as he goes. 

“You can add another,” Simon says and Bram does, slowly pressing in and making Simon moan loudly at the slight burn.

After a few more minutes, Simon realizes he’s either going to come or they need to stop like right now. Simon reaches for Bram’s wrist and squeezes, hoping that’s enough of a signal because he’s afraid what his voice will sound like if he opens his mouth. 

Bram pulls his fingers out and lifts up to kiss Simon on the mouth, slow and languid, and Simon had no idea he needed that until right now. Simon holds Bram to him with a hand on the back of his neck, delving his tongue filthily into Bram’s mouth and feeling himself getting needier by the second. 

Bram pulls away, kissing Simon on the nose when he whines and searches for the condoms on the bed. Simon watches as Bram tears it open and carefully puts it on and okay, suddenly this all just got really real. 

“Are you still okay, Simon?” Bram asks, brushing Simon’s sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“I… yeah,” Simon says, chest rising and falling like he’s run a mile. “I want this. Please just… get in me already.”

“So demanding,” Bram teases and then sets himself up between Simon’s legs, but pauses before continuing. “Is this… is this position okay?”

 

“Yeah. I want to be able to see you,” Simon admits, reaching for Bram’s sides. 

“Okay. I’m going to… I’m going to… do it then,” Bram says and Simon holds his breath as Bram coats his length with more lube.

Bram guides himself in, slow and careful, eyes burning into Simon the whole way like he’s looking for the slightest flinch to tell him to stop. Simon can’t think or breathe as Bram bottoms out, the feeling of being full completely overwhelming. 

It’s also everything Simon never knew he needed. 

“Okay?” Bram asks, voice strained, but concerned.

“So good,” Simon breathes. “Just… give me a second.”

“Am I hurting you?” Bram asks, suddenly concerned. 

“No,” Simon reassures him, rubbing up and down his sides. “It’s just a lot. It feels so good, though. God, I can’t wait for you to feel this.”

“I can’t wait either,” Bram smiles. 

“Okay, you’re good,” Simon says, shifting his hips slightly to test it out. 

Bram nods and adjusts so he’s hovering over Simon and can effectively pull out. He does so slowly, still being careful and very gentle. Simon appreciates it, still adjusting and getting used to the feeling. 

It’s so good, though. 

Simon finds he’s losing himself in all this, in _having Bram inside of him, God,_ working to make him feel good, to get them both off, loving him so intimately. It’s a lot and somehow, Simon still feels like he needs to be closer to him.

“Kiss me,” Simon whispers, quiet and needy. 

Bram obliges, dropping forward and kissing Simon, but keeps rocking his hips into him at the same time. Simon kisses Bram back greedily, sliding his fingers into Bram’s hair and giving himself over to him completely. 

If Simon is honest, he hasn’t really focused on too much other than how close he feels to Bram, so when he feels his orgasm suddenly approaching fast and powerful, he can barely get a warning out, too focused on the way Bram his making him fall apart from the inside out.

“Babe, Bram,” Simon gasps, scratching his nails into Bram’s shoulders. “I’m close.”

“Me, too,” Bram whispers into Simon’s neck. 

Bram lifts up enough so he can get a hand around Simon’s cock, tugging on him in time with his thrusts. Simon holds Bram’s gaze, unable to speak as Bram somehow doubles his efforts and fucks into Simon even faster. 

Simon’s pretty sure the sound he makes as he comes would be embarrassing if he wasn’t all-consumed with the absolute ecstasy of the best orgasm of his life. Simon feels his body shake with it as Bram barely misses a beat, fucking every last bit of come out of him, making his orgasm last even longer. 

Simon’s not sure when Bram pulled out and moved to straddle Simon’s chest, but when Simon comes to, Bram’s furiously stripping his cock, condom tied and dropped carelessly on the mattress. 

“Bram…” Simon gasps, mesmerized by the sight before him. “Can I…”

Simon reaches up when Bram nods and Simon starts stroking him, reaching around to grab Bram’s ass, forcing him forward so Simon can lift up and lick at the head of Bram’s cock. Simon gets his mouth around the tip of Bram’s cock, tonguing at the slit until he tastes the burst of come on his tongue. 

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Bram moans, a second late and Simon sucks Bram until he’s quivering and forcing him off with a gentle shove to the chest. 

Bram falls next to Simon on the bed, chest heaving and sweaty. Simon stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, waiting for his brain to uncloud and his pulse to slow back to a regular pace. Bram reaches for Simon’s hand and squeezes it, not saying anything, but communicating everything Simon needs to hear in that one gesture. 

It’s unclear how long they lay there, but eventually Simon feels like he’s back to normal, well, as normal as anyone else who’s no longer a virgin (!!!) can feel. Simon rolls on his side to look at Bram, grinning dopily as he pokes at Bram’s cheek. 

“Ready to go again?” Simon asks as Bram turns to look at him. 

Bram glances down and Simon follows his gaze as he takes in the way they’re both hard again. Simon giggles, turning his face into Bram’s chest and loving the way it smells like sweat, sex, and Bram. 

“I think we’re good to go,” Bram laughs, rubbing a hand down Simon’s back. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m really good,” Simon says, lifting up to look at Bram. “Are you okay to bottom now?”

“Definitely. You made it look really good,” Bram says, biting his lip shyly. 

Simon smiles and moves down Bram’s body, lifting his legs up so he can start to prep Bram. Bram gets the lube for Simon, holding it out for him as he spreads his legs further apart. Simon thanks him with a kiss to Bram’s inner thigh and pours some out on his hand. 

Simon goes slow, circling Bram’s rim a few times before pressing in, Bram’s tight like a vice around his middle finger. Simon feels Bram’s whole body tense, and he starts to worry immediately that this maybe won’t happen, that Bram might not be ready.

“Bram, baby, relax, yeah?” Simon says, running his clean fingers over Bram’s thigh. “If you tense up it’s going to hurt and I’ll stop.”

“I’m… I’m trying,” Bram says. 

“Will it help if I blow you?” Simon asks, the idea striking him when he notices Bram getting soft. 

Bram nods, teeth digging into his bottom lip fiercely as he throws his right arm over his eyes. Simon licks his lips and leans forward to take Bram’s cock in his mouth again. It’s a weird sort of multitasking, trying to focus on prepping Bram and blowing him at the same time, but Simon thinks he likes it. 

Simon feels Bram relax around him as his cock perks up again, dripping precome onto his tongue. Simon grins around him, happy that he can work this reaction out of his boyfriend. 

It only takes a minute or so before Bram is making this incredibly sexy sound that can only be described as a whimper and Simon tests the waters by pressing a second finger against Bram’s rim.

“Do it,” Bram gasps, rocking his hips down a little. 

Simon presses in, then, curling his fingers and pulling off Bram’s cock to watch Bram’s face for a reaction. Bram is looking at Simon when Simon looks up, mouth slack and eyes hooded. 

“Good?” Simon asks, hand pausing. 

“Good,” Bram says. “It’s weird.”

“Yeah,” Simon agrees. “Tell me to stop if it starts to hurt, okay?”

“Okay,” Bram says. “Proceed.”

Simon smiles and laughs to himself as he starts moving his fingers in and out, stretching Bram as carefully as he can. He remembers something about how to find a prostate from one of the videos he watched, and he decides to make it his own personal mission to find Bram’s.

Simon presses in again and curls his fingers, rubbing them over Bram’s walls until he finds what he thinks he’s looking for, a small bump that he can just manage to rub his middle finger over. Bram curses and arches, trembling a little as he grabs Simon’s shoulder. 

“Simon, stop,” Bram gasps. “I… fuck. I’m gonna come. Fuck.”

Simon freezes, not wanting this to be over already. Bram takes a few deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, eyes closed as he clearly tries to get a grip on himself. Simon waits until Bram opens his eyes and nods to Simon again. 

“I can take three,” Bram says. 

“Are you sure?” Simon asks, still not moving yet. 

“Yes,” Bram replies, squeezing Simon’s shoulder. 

Simon presses in a third finger, using Bram’s expressions to guide him. Simon begins spreading his fingers and working them in and out until his hand starts cramping. Bram’s cock is angry looking and leaking against his abs, making Simon worry he’s close again, but he knows Bram will stop him again if he needs to.

“I’m ready, Simon,” Bram says. “Let’s do this.”

Simon pulls his fingers out and Bram reaches for a condom, opening it for Simon and reaches for Simon’s cock, pumping it a few times before rolling the condom on for him. Simon drops a kiss to Bram’s lips, but Bram catches him by the back of the neck and holds him there. 

Bram sits up, kissing Simon still as he goes. Simon wraps his arms around Bram, letting himself sit in the beautiful moment right here and right now, all the excitement filling him up to the brim.

Bram pulls away from the kiss and strokes his fingers over Simon’s cheek as he whispers, “Can I ride you?”

Simon pulls back, gaping a bit until he sees the serious look on Bram’s face. Bram blinks a few times and Simon nods, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

“Fuck yeah,” Simon says, falling onto his back and moving up towards the headboard. 

Bram straddles Simon’s hips, biting his lip as he holds himself over Simon’s cock. Simon gets the lube and coats himself before rubbing some more over Bram’s hole. Bram holds the base of Simon’s cock with one hand, the other he presses into Simon’s thigh to steady himself. 

“God you look so good,” Simon whispers despite himself. 

Bram grins bashfully and then takes a deep breath before sitting down on Simon’s cock in one slow motion. Simon has to bite his lip so hard he probably draws blood to keep himself from coming on the spot. 

“Wow,” Bram says. “That’s… wow.”

“Yeah,” Simon says. “Is it too much?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t think so,” Bram says, bouncing a little and then wincing. “I think… I think I’ll just wait a second, though. It’s a lot.”

Simon smiles, reaching to rub his hands up and down Bram’s sides to soothe him. Bram smiles appreciatively blowing Simon a little air kiss with his lips making Simon giggle. 

“I think I’m good now,” Bram says. “Should I… do I just…”

“Whatever feels comfortable for you,” Simon says and Bram lifts up so his feet are flat on the bed and his hands are bracing his body on Simon’s chest. 

Bram gives an experimental bounce, chewing his lip as he tests it out. Simon watches him carefully as he gains confidence and starts lifting up more and lowering himself back down. As Bram gets more comfortable, he starts moving faster, getting more into it. 

“You look amazing, baby,” Simon says. “Feel so good.”

Bram looks at Simon and smiles, bouncing faster. Simon likes the view so much, likes that he can see his muscular, sexy boyfriend on full display working to get them both off. Simon tucks an arm behind his head, feeling a little lazy, but giving into the self-indulgence anyways. 

Bram shifts so he’s back on his knees instead, lifting almost all the way off before impaling himself again, moaning and tossing his head back. The sound goes straight to Simon’s cock. 

“Baby, are you close?” Simon asks, trying to clench anything that will stave off his impending orgasm.

“Yeah,” Bram says, wrapping a hand around his cock. 

“Okay,” Simon says dumbly. “Can we… come together?”

“We… fuck… we can try,” Bram says with a wicked grin. 

All it takes is a few more seconds and Bram starts coming with no more warning than a choked off moan. The sight is glorious and the way he clenches around Simon’s cock pushes Simon over the edge and he’s nearly blacking out with the force of his own orgasm.

Bram rides Simon through it, though it’s a bit shaky and jerky. When Simon comes back to himself, he helps Bram dismount and removes the condom, tying it and dropping it in the wastebasket he conveniently left by the bed. 

Bram curls into Simon’s chest, something Simon’s usually the one to do to him, and presses kisses across Simon’s chest. Simon rubs Bram’s back, kissing him on the forehead. 

“That was… epic,” Bram says. 

“So epic,” Simon agrees. “I can’t believe we waited that long to finally do it.”

“I’m glad we waited, though,” Bram says, a little quieter. “It was really special this way.”

“Yeah,” Simon says. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Bram says. 

They fall asleep pretty much right after that, waking up a few hours later a bit tacky and gross from the dried come and sweat, but still feeling unbelievably happy. They take a shower together while the sheets are in the washer and then make dinner for themselves before heading back to bed for another round. 

Simon thinks it’s definitely the best weekend of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's been a joy to write, so I hope it's been fun to read.  
> Please let me know in the comments what you thought or if there's anything you want to see from me in the future! I really love writing these two, and I'm sure I'm not finished with them yet (as I also have some other fics with them that are not finished yet...) 
> 
> seriously, you don't know how much reading your comments mean to me, so if you have a moment, drop in and say hi or, like, your favorite part :)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO if I wrote a Cal/Garrett fic (probably chaptered) would y'all read it?? I've been throwing around the idea in my head and am considering actually writing it out so lemme know if that's something anyone would actually want :) 
> 
> sending positive vibes to all of you ~~

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions (either for this verse or for other fics!)
> 
>  
> 
> sending love and good vibes to all of you ~~ <3


End file.
